Convolute
by Jane Lowe
Summary: If you thought the Hargreeves were struggling with family problems and saving the world in the televised dimension, this this one is really going to make your head -and heart- hurt. Eight has to find a way to explain to the Hargreeves why she felt obligated to help their dimension stop the apocalypse, all while facing her own demons. Klaus/OC MULTI-DIMENSIONS


**Convolute **

– **3/30/19- 1.27am- Completed -**

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

Amenah looked at what was left of the man that she had lived with all her life. He looked mutually enraged and saddened as he stood before her. Hands, reached out as if to touch, but never able to grasp onto skin.

"I have to go, you need help."

He looked at her with pity clearly showing on his face. His dark brows pulled down over his eyes as he struggled to find a way to articulate his thoughts. Amenah sighed as she stared at him, and waited for his response. It was never easy, talking like this, but she knew it could be the last time that she ever saw him, the REAL him, that she had known and grown to love.

"You have to stop chasing ghosts, I'm gone, and you need to accept that."

An unladylike snort escaped past her lips as she looked at the man before her. His skin looked almost rosy, tangible, but she knew if she reached out that she would not be able to feel anything but air.

"That's ironic coming from a ghost that's standing in front of me."

He rolled his eyes at her, but a small smirk pulled at the corners of his lips.

"What can I say, doll. 'Till death do us part, and then some."

He looked at her the way he always did, with that look in his eyes that poets write sonnets about, that look that makes artist paint and musicians sing. It didn't matter though, he could look at her with all the love they once shared showing on every inch of his being, but he still was not there. Not really.

"You told me that you were done. You said you had accepted that I was gone and you weren't going to try and live life with me in a different version of this messed up world."

A small, melancholic, smile forced its way onto her face as she shook her head side to side. The reasons for this jump were different. This was not a last ditch effort to find her dead lover alive in another dimension and to live with him there. Not this time, at least.

She looked at Klaus, seeing what looked like him, but when she really focused she could see the pallor skin, the limp hair, the little moments where the image wavered. The fact that he was gone, was not lost to her. She knew that these little conversations took too much, and they each gained too little. One moment of peace, of relief, of love, and then months of heartache. But she knew that, in another dimension, she was probably about to face the same thing. Those same feelings of devastating loss and grief as that version of herself lost the man that she always ended up with, no matter what dimension. She knew that she couldn't let it happen again, not when she knew where it was going to occur, not when it would be so easy to jump.

"I was, but, this time is different."

Maybe it was selfish. There was such finality to the statement, and she could tell that he heard it too.

"How? I won't come back again, I love you so I'll let you heal. I just need to know you're here, and safe."

She looked up at the big green eyes that she once wished her children would have. The dark curly hair that had a way of casting a shadow on his face, always making him look as dark and mysterious as his "super" name.

She remembered those same dark curls that clung to his face with blood and sweat as tears swam in eyes that darted around the room, clutching a large black briefcase, dressed in military fatigues, and looking like he had not seen peace in years.

"You, or a version of you, jumped to me. You needed help."

She walked towards his visage, slowly, as she uttered the last phrase. Her hand, coming up to rest against his cheek, but simply hung in the air where she should have felt flesh. He leaned into the touch, yet there was not touch.

Her hand dropped to her side with a poorly concealed sigh as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and tried to express to him all the love and grief she felt.

"Then go save me."

She gave him a weak smile, and nodded her head, as he dissipated before her eyes. She blinked in attempt to get rid of the tears that had gathered in her eyes, but all that succeeded in doing was allow them to fall.

Pulling out the small green string she was able to grab off of the other-version of Klaus that had briefly appeared before her, she closed her eyes and began to weave the string into itself.

Back and Forth.

Knot.

Back and Forth.

Knot.

Back and Forth.

Until she could see him, see his string in the infinite number of universes. Then, in a flash of bright white light, she went to him.


End file.
